


Fever-pitch

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [215]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux is... sick.





	

Kylo is grateful Hux doesn’t often stray too far from ‘home’. He wasn’t brought up planet-side, and it’s _obvious_. He complains about the docking procedures, the transit arrangements, the prices, the food, the weather, the gravity, and the colour of the light. Anything that can be wrong, is wrong. 

He’s waiting for Hux to declare the taste of the oxygen molecules, or the ratio of oxygen:nitrogen is repellent. He wouldn’t put it past him.

So when they finally get back aboard, Kylo stalks as fast as his legs will take him to the bridge. He needs to reassert himself to the crew, and also he has nothing to do, so bothering Hux sounds like a good plan. 

Kylo strides up to the big panel screen, hovering behind a desk minion, casting his shadow over the officer’s head. It pays off to intimidate key people, because then you can both get things you want easier, and also get to see them squirm like worms on a hook. 

He’s in the middle of a particularly intense loom, one that has fingers missing keystrokes and the hair on the back of his chosen minion is sticking up when he hears a shrill:

“ _Why are we wasting so much energy in over-heating this bridge?”_  


Reluctantly, Kylo’s head turns from his little diversion to see Hux pulling his gloves off and throwing them onto his chair. He starts to shrug off the coat, dropping it to the floor, and lifts his hands to his throat.

Kylo has seen the General undressed plenty, but he’s always the picture of decorous in public. He frowns as he watches the buttons plucked one by one.

“Hux?”  


“ _This is insane, we need to use our money to build weapons, we could weaponise the heat in this room! Isn’t anyone Human here? Were you all born on Hoth?”_  


“Hux, it’s not that hot. What are you doing?”  


The shirt is off, and the undershirt hits the floor. It’s utterly bizarre, and something is clearly wrong. Kylo strides closer, stopping his hands just as they reach his belt. 

“ _You are all crazy! I’ll have you all shot! Get your hands off me, you overgrown lunatic!”_  


Kylo pulls off his cloak, snapping it around his shoulders, bundling him up. It takes some doing because Hux is fighting him, but when he gets his arms pinned, he manages to subdue him enough to be lifted. His legs kick like crazy, and he starts to _hiss_ like a serpent.

“I’m taking you to the med bay.”  


“ _THIS IS TREASON! TREASON! YOU ARE MURDERING ME! SOMEONE STOP HIM! SOMEONE–”_  


***

Inside the medbay, Kylo sits on the bed, holding Hux against his chest so the medics can run their scans without sedating or restraining him. He’s running a fever, and they frantically test his blood to determine the cause.

“Do I need to cool him down?” Kylo asks.  


“We need to identify what’s wrong, first,” the attendant says. “Please… try to keep him as calm as possible.”  


“You’re **murdering me** ,” Hux snarls. “I’m BOILING to DEATH.”   


“Hux, you’re sick.”  


“SICK OF YOU.”  


Kylo does have to laugh, because even dying a death, Hux is still salty to the end. He squeezes him gently, and looks over to the medics. “Any update?”

“It’s a virus… I can synthesise a medication for it, and if you could help strip him, we can put him in a cool bath.”  


“I’m NOT SICK!” Hux declares.  


“Do you want to cool down?”  


“WHAT HAVE I BEEN TELLING YOU, YOU OVERGROWN ARMPIT HAIR?”  


Kylo is really trying not to laugh, and he unwraps the cloak, easing Hux’s remaining clothing off him. Hux bolts upright and paws uselessly at his boots, kicking the medic who tries to help, and would remove his boxers as well, if he wasn’t grabbed and helped firmly towards the cooler bath they’ve drawn for him.

Once he’s in the water, he starts to whine lowly, his eyes sorrowful and betrayed. Kylo sits beside the bath, using a mug to pour cooling water over his head. Hux starts to sob, and Kylo grabs for his hand, not knowing what else to do. 

“Am I being stupid?” Hux asks, with a sudden flash of clarity. “I am, aren’t I?”  


“No, you’re sick.”  


“I’m being foolish, and everyone is laughing at me.”  


“No, you’re sick, and you’re making everyone laugh because you have no filter, and you’re saying aloud what you normally only say to me.” Hmm. “Although trying to strip might have amused some people.”  


Hux sniffles loudly. “They will never respect me again.”

“They will. You just walk out onto the deck, say you’re glad the virus is gone, and then go straight into your next command. They’ll soon forget this… or I’ll make them forget.”  


Hux’s head drops onto his wrist, his eyes closing. “Thank you. I think I’m cold now. Can I come out of the bath?”

“I’m sure you can,” he agrees, and puts down the cup to help him up. “Don’t worry… I’ll take care of you.”  


Hux is still affected, because he doesn’t even fight being towelled dry. Kylo’s going to keep an eye on him for the foreseeable future. He has to make sure he’s fully healed, and if he’s feeling emotionally vulnerable, he wouldn’t dream of leaving him alone until the storm has passed. 


End file.
